


Immovable Objects

by guera



Series: Conversations [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, So does Nataasha, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guera/pseuds/guera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In Germany I was simply removing the immovable object he was so intent on bashing himself bloody against. He wouldn't have stopped, he couldn't be reasoned with, and I didn't want to watch him die that day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immovable Objects

Natasha knows Tony knows she there. She's good, but she knows she wouldn't have made it this far into his house without his knowledge. Hell she'd be shocked if she made it past the property line without his alarms going off, she wasn't really being subtle. He still doesn't turn around when she walks into his workshop, focused firmly on the holoscreen projected in front of him, code scrolling by too fast for her to focus on.

“This is not where I expected to find you.”

“Really? I have a few exes who would disagree and say nine times out of ten when you're looking for me, I'm in my workshop. Seemed to be deal breaker with most of them.”

Natasha rolls her eyes, mostly for her own benefit since he still has not turned around. “I meant this is not the state I thought I'd find you in.”

He finally shoots her a look over his shoulder, “Hey, this shirt is even clean.” He turns back to the code, “Why are you here? Figured you'd be halfway around the world by now.”

“I'm here to apologize.”

That at least gets his attention. With a flick of his wrist the code stop scrolling and he turns on the stool to face her. “Fry are we recording this?”

“That had better be a rhetorical question, boss.”

Natasha's mouth quirks into a hint of a grin. “Would you like me to move into a better light?”

“No need to move,” And with a gesture the lights above her flare to life, flooding her with light. “Anytime you're ready.” There is a smirk on his face, but Natasha can see how tight the lines are around his eyes and he's drumming absentmindedly on his chest, where arc reactor used to be. He seems to notice he's doing it because he jerks his hand away before picking up a screwdriver and fiddling with that instead.

“I should have told you about your parents, I'm sorry.” 

The smirk dies a quick death and he makes a sharp gesture killing the lights above her. “You knew. How long?”

“I was certain a little after Germany, I've suspected far longer.” At that he turns back toward the holoscreen.

“Look, I already know what you're going to say, 'He was brainwashed', 'It wasn't his fault', “It was a long time ago'. Just, _don't_ okay?”

“I was going to ask if you wanted me to kill him.” 

Tony makes a sharp gesture and the code goes flying off across the room. He doesn't notice that because he's turned back around and gaping at her. “What?”

Like a magician's trick a jump drive has materialized between her fingers. “I wasn't on vacation these past months. After a few burned bridges, debts called in and one rather uncomfortable conversation, I'm pretty sure I have every scrap of data left on the Winter Solider.”

Tony runs a hand through his hair but his eyes are locked on the drive in her hand. “Just because you've done your homework, what makes you think you can even kill him?”

“All I have to do is get into earshot.”

Tony's eyes finally find her face. “There's a kill switch.” 

“Of course there is.” His eyes keep darting back and forth from her face to the drive. “There is also a possibility of getting Hydra out of his head.” She tosses the drive to him.

“Why?” He looks lost, but his hand is curled tight around the drive, his knuckles turning white. “Why would you give this to me? I tried to kill him in Siberia. What is your game, here?” There is anger there, and fear. 

“This isn't a trap or a test, I don't have a motive here. Killing him might be the merciful option. Or we could filet his brain and dig as much of Hydra out as we can, hoping we get it all and that we don't damage him further in the attempt.”

“You didn't answer my question. Why me?”

Natasha stares at him for a moment before sighing. “I don't trust anyone else with that.” She gestures towards the drive still clutched in his hand. 

“Not even Rogers? You let him go in Germany, you seemed to trust his judgment then.” There is hurt and anger written deep in the lines of his face and she has to look away.

“In Germany I was simply removing the immovable object he was so intent on bashing himself bloody against. He wouldn't have stopped, he couldn't be reasoned with, and I didn't want to watch him die that day.”

She presses her lips together before continuing. “If I gave that to Steve, he would only see one option in using it,” she shakes her head slightly, “And we'd be right back to the immovable object.”

Tony looks down at the hand that's holding the drive, no longer clenching it like he's a afraid it might disappear. He starts flipping it end on end, talking more to it than her, “I wanted to kill him. When I saw what he did to my mom,” he swallows thickly and takes a deep breath, “There was no logic, no reason. It didn't matter _who_ he was or how much he was at fault.” He presses a hand hard in the middle of his chest. “There were other...triggers.” He finally looks up at her, self loathing evident on every line in his face. “I was no better then Rogers at the airport...no, actually I was worse because I don't think Rogers ever even contemplated using lethal force until Barnes' life was on the line and even then...” 

“I _lost_ Natasha. He could have killed me, came closer than he probably thinks actually,” His hand spasms where he has it placed against his chest, “Any idea the kind of force it takes to shatter the crystal over the arc reactor? Enough to warp the metal that makes up most of my sternum and rib cage. Docs are pretty sure it's what saved my life. Bone would've just shattered.”

“They fixed it.” Natasha ignores the way her voice wavers slightly. She doesn't know when she started collecting all these self destructive, highly breakable, leap before they look, _idiots_. 

You'd think she'd have learned better by now.

“Oh, yeah, all fixed. Got quite the lecture about how if I end up needing a new heart and lungs I'd better figure out the whole artificial thing since my 'lifestyle' would disqualify me from the transplant list. I think they were trying to scare me out of getting back in the suit.”

“They have met you, yes?”

Tony's mouth twists into something kind of like a smirk, but it's obvious his heart isn't into it. “I think they say it so they can at least say they've tried.”

Natasha makes a noise in the back of her throat, watching as a pensive look settles on Tony's face. He holds his hand out flat, the drive balanced on his palm and he stares at it for several moments before looking up at her.

“What if I decide we can't fix him? That the world is a safer place without the Winter Solider? Even if that means Barnes pays the price for crimes beyond his control.”

“Then I get within earshot.”

“Rogers would kill you.”

Natasha shrugs, “Many have tried, one will probably succeed.”

He chews on his lip before sighing and closing his hand around the drive, “Let's make that plan 'last resort', okay?” There's a scrape of steel on concrete at Tony stands. He makes his way to the back wall of the workshop, “I'm tired of people dying, “he murmurs with his back to her.

She pretends not to hear.

He lays a flat palm against the steel wall and a hole in the wall opens up, like it dissolves away from his hand. “New?” she asks.

“Hm?” He looks over his shoulder at her as he puts the drive inside and then taps the wall. It closes up and in moments it's a solid wall once again. He looks a little lighter without the drive in his hand and as he walks back across the room he actually smiles. “Oh, that's just something I've been tinkering with, cool effect, huh?”

Her lips quirk but she only hums a bit in agreement. No need to stroke his ego.

“Boss, this is your fifteen minute dinner warning.”

Tony's smile widens and she can't help but feel her lips try to follow suit, though she has no clue why dinner would make him so happy.

“Hungry?” There's a teasing, I-know-something-you-don't quailty to his voice and Natasha narrows his eyes at him.

“I could eat, what are we having?”

“S'not the food, Romanov, it's the _company_.” And with that ominous statement he sweeps past her and out of the workshop.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, another one done! Don't get used to it, lol.
> 
> So I've 'acquired' a copy of CACW and on the second viewing I just don't get Natasha right after the fight in Germany...his ego? Really? That's what you think the issue is here? _How_? This is a legit question...how is his ego in any way related to the Accords? He didn't write them or come up with them or campaign for them to get ratified...I don't even really thinks he likes them, kinda like how I don't think he really likes speed limits, but he gets the logic of them. 
> 
> blah, anyway, sorry for the rant, thanks for reading!


End file.
